


Eyes that don't see...

by Tiara48



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kita the farm boy, Love, M/M, UshiKitaWeek_2021, Ushijima is new in town, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara48/pseuds/Tiara48
Summary: When love comes into your life, you don't expect war to take it away from it.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Eyes that don't see...

**Author's Note:**

> Today I tried a little more. xD

It reminded him of the snowy fields he always saw in his dreams, of the white pure snow just slightly tainted by ashes and gunpowder, and, for a moment, he thought that it might have been an illusion only.

As his train passed by the nearby farms he saw him, in the middle of a land of colour and life, a pale white figure standing alone. It was mesmerizing, even if it only took one second, on the vast fields full of greens, reds, and yellows resembling gold, he looked like he belonged in a black and white movie. Ushijima wondered if it was just an act of destiny that he had decided to look outside the window at that time, any other time and he would have missed it, but he saw.

Once he set a foot on town he knew what he had to do, he needed to go back to that farm, he needed to see him again, to discover who he was. But he couldn’t do that yet, he had come to town for other reasons, and not one of them was pursuing a mysterious figure, he had to wait. So he took his luggage and walked around town until he found the place he was looking for, a big old house that had belonged to his grandmother. He had come to that town with the only reason being that his now gone grandmother had left her old residence to his name, the least he could do for her was take care of the place, protect the good memories that she might have treasured.

He took a step inside the building and what greeted him there was the dust and the silence, the place needed a good cleaning before he could settle there for the night. He brought his hand to the switches and to his surprise the lights still worked, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about that, so he left his luggage by the door and after taking off his suit jacket and carefully folding it he ventured inside to clean the rooms that he would need to use sooner.

The house was way too big for just one individual, but he had no problem enduring the lonely nights.   


  
  
**~~~**

His curiosity for the stranger came back in the morning when he found himself in need of some groceries, a thing that led him into the local market where most of the farmers sold their products. The image of the boy reappeared in his head as he made his way through the market, all the fruits and vegetables that had been harvested with love filled the air with colour and fragrance, reminding him of the sight from the day before.

He couldn’t help but to ask about it.

“You must be talking about the Kita farm” One old farmer said.

“The boy is the older grandson” The person next to him added.

“He is broken” He heard somewhere else.

“He is cursed” Somebody whispered.

“He is dead weight for his poor family” Another voice joined.

Ushijima Wakatoshi didn’t understand, words that nasty shouldn’t be thrown around so lightly. It was just a boy, right? What could he have done to be treated like that? Would it be cautious from his part to let his curiosity take over and pay a visit to the Kita farm anyway?

He wouldn’t know without trying first, that was for sure.

  
  


**~~~**

  
  


He didn’t know what he had expected when he first set a foot on the farm, but he should have known that there wouldn’t be anyone waiting for him there, they didn’t know him after all. He was just a stranger invading private property for the sake of satiating his own curiosity, he wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up being arrested or shot, but nothing of that happened. He ended up wandering around the crops, just looking for anyone, but it appeared like nobody was home that day, it was disappointing. 

He was ready to leave and go back home at that point, just give up on the mystery and keep taking care of the house as his grandmother would have wanted, but the sudden movement behind him made him stop on his tracks. 

“I don’t recognise your steps” The soft voice spoke behind him. “May I know who you are and what are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry,” Wakatoshi answered. “I’m new in town, I was just looking around”.

He turned to look at the owner of the voice and found himself face to face with the mysterious boy he had seen the day before, the boy that had brought him to that place. He was pale, smaller than him but still tall, hair white like the snow which faded into tips as black as a stormy night. He was definitely mesmerising, not just an illusion or a dream, he was standing there in front of him, the older grandson of the Kita family.

“I see, did you come on the train from yesterday?” The boy asked. “I heard it while I was walking by the crops, it is a little too noisy for me, if I may say so”.

“I don’t like the sound either… What’s your name?”

“I find it a little rude to be asking for a name without giving yours first… Especially when you are invading property”.

“My apologies, my name is Ushijima Wakatoshi… It was not my intention to be trespassing, I assure you, I’m just meeting with the locals, I’ll be living here for a while”.

“I understand, I’m just being wary of the stranger whose steps I don’t recognise, it’s a pleasure meeting you Ushijima-san. I’m Kita Shinsuke” The boy, now known as Shinsuke, explained camly.

“No need for that kind of formality, Shinsuke-kun, we seem to be around the same age, I’m fine with being called by my name”.

“Are we, Wakatoshi-kun?” He questioned, a playful smile spreading across his face. “You know, I wouldn’t be able to tell by looking” He waved a hand in front of his now open eyes, them not reacting at all.

“Oh, I found it quite weird that you would decide to have your eyes close for most of the conversation, but I just thought you just like to do that… I like the colour of your eyes, what happens with them?”

“You are quite the clueless man, Wakatoshi-kun” Shinsuke let out a tiny chuckle. “My eyes can’t see anything, I was born blind”.

“I see, well, you should know that you have some pretty eyes”.

“Thanks, but I really wouldn’t know that”.

“I’m sorry”.

“Don’t be, I don’t find any offense in that”.

“Oh, understood… Mind if I keep you company for a while?”

“I guess you could help me until granny comes back”.

  
  


**~~~**

  
  


Soon enough Wakatoshi stopped feeling lonely in this new town, he had a good friend now who he would visit every day on his farm.

Kita Shinsuke was nothing like the people in the market had described him. He was a gentle boy, intelligent, and way more capable to do his work than anyone would have imagined. Shinsuke was devoted to his family and his work, and he enjoyed the peaceful life outside the town, he would say time and time again that he didn’t need anything more than that.

“The town is too polluted,” he had said on a sunny afternoon. “Too much noise, and too many people… I know I wouldn’t get lost, I’m not that dumb, but the people… I know there’s lots of good people out there, but the bad ones are loud. My ears are too important to be bored by those kinds of people”.

Wakatoshi could only wonder what Kita would think of the city.

“Is there really nothing you would like to hear or feel outside of here…?”

“I don’t dream big, Wakatoshi-kun, let's say I want to hear some music and dance around… I’ll just simply turn on the radio and ask granny to accompany me”.

“Is she a good dancer?”

“The best I have ever seen”.

“Have you seen a lot?”

“Not a single one, Wakatoshi, I can’t”.

  
  


**~~~**

  
  


“Before meeting you… I heard about you” He managed to say another day. 

“I guess they weren’t nice about me…” He sounded tired, a little too tired.

“...Why?”

“People say that I’m broken… Because I can’t see. They think that I’m pitiful and a nuisance. But I’m not cursed by the gods, they just made me different, I can still see in my own ways… I’ll probably won’t be able to ever describe colour… Or read or write… But I can do things that they can’t do”.

“I don’t think that you are broken, Shinsuke..”

“I know you don’t, silly man” He got closer. “Now let me see your face”.

“You can do that?”

“Of course I can”.

Things went rather quick from there, quicker than Wakatoshi would have expected. Before he could even ask any other question he found a pair of hands on his shoulders trying to navigate just by feeling. The hands went up slowly, passing through his neck until they finally reached his face, Wakatoshi wasn’t sure about what he should do. Carefully, Shinsuke’s hands moved around his face, feeling every patch of skin they could reach, gently tracing all his features. It made him feel special, he was sure that Shinsuke didn’t do that quite often, he didn’t seem like he liked to touch people too much. The hands soon retreated and Shinsuke didn’t waste a second.

“It seems to be like you are a rather handsome man”.

“Can you tell that just by touching?” He was surprised.

“Well, I can’t know for sure if you are handsome… But granny says you are, I believe her”.

“I’m glad that she thinks that way”.

“Why are you always here, Wakatoshi?” He asked, totally out of the blue.

“Well… I just… I want…”

“I hope you say that you are here because you like me…” He started, his voice becoming softer. “I really like you, it would make me happy”.

“I’m here because I like you a lot, since the moment I saw you”.

“Love at first sight, uh? That’s a first for me”.

The smile that Kita gave him was the most beautiful he had ever seen, and it gave him the courage to lean in for a kiss that the boy was more than happy to accept.

  
  


**~~~**

  
  


By the time that their love was starting to blossom, and Wakatoshi had decided he would rather stay than go back to the city, the political tensions around the world had started to grow into a very big trouble. Rumors of an imminent war travelled through big cities and small towns alike, and eventually, the news caught up to them too, shaking their everyday peace. They had hoped that maybe it was all just a rumour, that it wouldn’t hold any real weight, but war was unpredictable and unfair, and it came knocking on their door.

“I won’t get drafted… Not with these eyes of mine, so you don’t have to worry about me…” Shinsuke said the night that the war and the draft were announced. They were sitting together in the grass, enjoying the breeze, Shinsuke was comfortably leaning against him. “But I’m worried about you, there’s no way you won’t get drafted… So please, make sure you come back… I’ll be waiting”.

“What if something happens to me? Will you recognise me if I lose my voice or come back with a scar?”

“Don’t be silly, love” Shinsuke said. “Even like that I would recognise you, I know the sound of your steps, and I know just the way your heart beats… I have too many ways of knowing who you are…”

“You know? The first time I saw you… You reminded me of a dream I used to have” He felt like it was his time to tell him that, to let him know. “The white pure snow… Tainted by ashes and gunpowder… Maybe I was dreaming about the battlefield… And I don’t want to go and leave you behind alone…”

“I won’t be alone”.

“Shinsuke, I really love you. I would love it if you come to live with me after the war”.

“I love you too, Wakatoshi…” 

  
  


**~~~**

  
  


War was never good, never. Now that he was part of it Wakatoshi was completely sure of that, something capable of bringing so much suffering to everyone around it could never bring any benefit for anyone. He was already tired of it, of the blood, the smoke, the screams, the smell of gunpowder in the air, he had had enough of it. If it was his decision he would have already surrendered, but he couldn’t do it, not but he had so much on the line.

He ran across the battlefield, it was cold but he didn’t feel it, he didn’t have time to stop and feel the freezing breeze, he had to keep on running. He threw himself behind a big piece of debri and took cover from the bullets sent his way, waiting for them to stop before counting to three and getting up to shoot back. He couldn’t afford to lose his life in that horrible place, he had made a promise with Shinsuke, that he would go back to him, that they would live together. He shot a man and took cover again before wondering if that person too had somebody he wanted to go back to, wondering if Shinsuke would want him back even after he had become a murderer and his hands were full of blood.

More shots, a little piece of debri fell next to him and made him jump a little. Shinsuke knew the way his heart beat, but would he recognise it after beating so fast for so long? One enemy down, one more run to his next cover, his throat hurting from the cold and the shouting. Snow started to fall from the sky, covering the land, getting immediately tainted. Would Shinsuke recognise his voice after he had damaged so much his vocal cords? He got up to shoot again, slipping on the fresh snow, lucky enough to not receive any damage.

The click of a pin, a throwing motion, a granate hitting the wall behind him.

Time to run again, time to run fast.

  
  


**~~~**

  
  


Kita Shinsuke’s peaceful life had been disrupted on two occasions.

The first one, when a mysterious man had come into his house without announcement or reason, shaking his world in a gentle and exciting way. His quiet and simple life had been offered an opportunity to include romance, and how could he refuse an offer like that?

The second occasion was the time that his newfound peaceful loving life has been stripped from the love factor again. When he was happy, when he was sharing his feelings and hope, it was all taking away.

He knew that Wakatoshi would come back, he was sure about it. War could be cruel, bad, full of death and sorrow, but Wakatoshi made a promise to him and he would deliver. He had promised to come back, to be by his side, to live together, and he was hopefully waiting for it. He had told his love once that he didn’t dream big, but now he couldn’t stop dreaming, and his biggest dream yet but to have him with him again.

It was a sunny day outside, he could tell because of the pleasant heat over his skin, the grass was wet and tickling his legs. It was a perfect day to go for a walk, but lately he didn’t feel like he had the energy for it, the intrigue and the wait had consumed part of his spirit. He heard the birds chirping in the distance, what kind of bird was? He couldn’t remember, but it sounded familiar, he would have to ask his granny later. Further away, but not so far, the sound of the train arriving at the station made him sigh, he used to hate it but he couldn't decide now if the hope it gave him every time made him hate it less or a lot more.

Suddenly, the sound of wheels and an engine gave away the arrival of a car to the farm. The wheels chirping to a stop, the engine getting quiet, a door opening and closing as two feets step on the ground.

“Who are you?” He asked, and the footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to image your own conclusion.


End file.
